La sociedad abierta y sus enemigos
| lengua = | serie = | tema = | genero = ensayo | editorial = Routledge | fecha_publicación = 1945 | formato = | paginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} La sociedad abierta y sus enemigos es una obra en dos volúmenes escrita por Karl Popper durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Al no encontrar un editor en Estados Unidos, fue publicada por primera vez en Londres por Routledge en 1945. El trabajo critica las teorías del historicismo teleológico en el que la historia se desarrolla inexorablemente de acuerdo con leyes universales, y acusa como totalitario a Platón, Hegel y Marx, quienes confiaron en el historicismo para sostener sus filosofías políticas. Publicación Distintas personalidades de la filosofía y de las ciencias sociales participaron en su camino a la publicación, mientras Popper estaba escribiendo en la oscuridad académica a dos océanos de distancia, en Nueva Zelanda, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Entre ellos se encontraban Ernst Gombrich (encargado de la tarea principal de encontrar un editor), Friedrich Hayek (que quería meter a Popper a la London School of Economics, y por lo tanto se entusiasmó por el giro de Popper a la filosofía social), Lionel Robbins, Harold Laski (ambos de los cuales revisaron el manuscrito), y John Niemeyer Findlay. Findlay fue quien sugirió el título del libro, después de que tres anteriores habían sido descartados (‘Una filosofía social para Everyman Todohombre’ era el título original del manuscrito. ‘Tres falsos profetas: Platón-Hegel-Marx’ y ‘Una crítica de filosofía política’ también fueron considerados y rechazados). Sinopsis En La sociedad abierta y sus enemigos, Popper desarrolló una crítica del historicismo y una defensa de la sociedad abierta: la democracia liberal. El libro se divide en dos volúmenes; un volumen lleva el subtítulo de “El influjo de Platón”, y el segundo volumen, “La pleamar de la profecía”. El subtítulo del primer volumen es también su premisa central; es decir, que la mayoría de los intérpretes de Platón a través de los siglos han sido seducidos por su grandeza. De este modo, argumenta Popper, han tomado su filosofía política como un idilio benigno, en lugar de como debería ser vista: una horrible pesadilla totalitaria de engaño, violencia, retórica de una raza superior y eugenesia. Al contrario de los principales estudiosos de Platón de su época, Popper divorció las ideas de Platón de las de Sócrates, afirmando que el primero, en sus últimos años, no expresó ninguna de las tendencias humanitarias y democráticas de su maestro. En concreto, acusa a Platón de traicionar a Sócrates en la República, en donde retrata a Sócrates simpatizando con el totalitarismo (véase: Problema socrático). Popper ensalza el análisis de Platón del cambio y el descontento social, nombrándolo como un gran sociólogo, aunque rechaza sus soluciones. Esto proviene de la lectura de Popper de los ideales humanitarios emergentes de la democracia ateniense, como los dolores de parto de su codiciada ‘sociedad abierta’. En su opinión, las ideas historicistas de Platón son impulsadas por el temor al cambio que proviene de tan liberal visión del mundo. Popper también sugiere que Platón fue víctima de su propia vanidad; que tenía diseños para convertirse en el rey filósofo supremo de su visión. El último capítulo del primer tomo lleva el mismo título que el libro, y contiene las exploraciones filosóficas de Popper sobre la necesidad de la democracia liberal como la única forma de gobierno que permite la mejora institucional sin violencia y derramamiento de sangre. En el volumen dos, Popper avanza para criticar a Hegel y Marx, remontando sus ideas hasta Aristóteles, y argumentando que los dos estuvieron en la raíz del totalitarismo del siglo XX. Comentarios y críticas El filósofo Sidney Hook alabó La sociedad abierta y sus enemigos como una «sutilmente argumentada y apasionadamente escrita» crítica de las «ideas historicistas que amenazan el amor a la libertad y la existencia de una sociedad abierta». Hook califica la crítica de Popper a las creencias cardinales del historicismo como «indudablemente auscultada», señalando que el historicismo «pasa por alto la presencia de verdaderas alternativas en la historia, la operación de procesos causales plurales en el patrón histórico, y el papel de los ideales humanos en la redeterminación el futuro.» Sin embargo, Hook sostiene que Popper «lee a Platón demasiado literalmente cuando sirve a sus propósitos, y está demasiado seguro de sí mismo acerca de cuál es el significado ‘real’ de Platón cuando los textos son ambiguos.» Además, Hook llama al tratamiento que Popper hace de Hegel «absolutamente abusivo» y «manifiestamente falso», señalando que «no hay una sola referencia a Hegel en el Mein Kampf de Hitler.»Hook, Sidney. New York Times. "From Plato to Hegel to Marx" July 22, 1951. Según Leo Strauss, La sociedad abierta y sus enemigos confunde la ciudad-en-el-discurso descrita en la República de Platón como un proyecto de reforma del régimen. Strauss cita a Cicerón, «La República no saca a la luz el mejor régimen posible, sino más bien la naturaleza de los asuntos políticos - la naturaleza de la ciudad.»Leo Strauss, "Plato", 33–89 in History of Political Philosophy, ed. Leo Strauss and Joseph Cropsey, 3rd ed. (Chicago: U of Chicago P, 1987) 68. Strauss argumenta que la ciudad-en-el-discurso era innatural, precisamente porque «se hace posible por la abstracción de Eros»,Leo Strauss, "Plato", 33–89 in History of Political Philosophy, ed. Leo Strauss and Joseph Cropsey, 3rd ed. (Chicago: U of Chicago P, 1987) 60. o las necesidades del cuerpo, y por lo tanto nunca podría orientar la política en la forma que Popper afirmó. Revisando el legado del libro a finales del siglo XX, Rajeev Bhargava afirmó que Popper «malinterpreta notoriamente a Hegel y Marx», argumentando también que la formulación que Popper desplegó para defender valores políticos liberales está «motivada por consideraciones ideológicas partidistas basadas curiosamente en las más abstractas premisas metafísicas.»Rajeev Bhargava. "Karl Popper: Reason without Revolution." Economic and Political Weekly, December 31, 1994. Walter Kaufmann, en From Shakespeare to existentialism, afirma que la sección de Popper sobre Hegel es una representación simplificada y errónea de Hegel. Sostiene que los puntos de vista de Popper están basados en una lectura incompleta de Hegel, lo que sugiere que «Popper ha confiado en gran medida en las Selecciones de Hegel de editorial Scribner, una pequeña antología para estudiantes que no contiene ni una sola obra completa.»Cada vez que Popper hacía referencia a las Selecciones de Scribner, referenciaba también las Sämtliche Werke de Hegel, de 1927, o la Encyclopädie, de 1870. Popper explícitamente declaró: «Las citas de las Selecciones estarán, sin embargo, acompañadas de referencias a las ediciones de los textos originales.» Kaufmann también considera que Popper traiciona el método científico que propone con tanta pasión, y en su lugar tiene «la intención de la psicologización de los hombres que él ataca.» De hecho, Kaufmann acusa a Popper de utilizar los mismos métodos de distorsión de los que los totalitarios también son culpables.The Hegel Myth and Its Method Las Open Society Foundations, creadas por el inversionista George Soros, están inspiradas en su nombre y propósito por el libro de Popper.Christian De Cock and Steffen Böhm, "Liberalist Fantasies: Žižek and the Impossibility of the Open Society", Organization 14(6), 2007, accessed 26 October 2012 via SagePub, DOI: 10.1177/1350508407082264. Véase también * Sociedad abierta * Paradoja de la tolerancia Referencias Enlaces externos * La sociedad abierta y sus enemigos, lectura recomendada * El nacimiento de la sociedad abierta y sus enemigos, por Hubert Kiesewetter Categoría:Literatura liberal Categoría:Obras filosóficas Categoría:Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel